Golden Chains
by iCryGold
Summary: A recollection of Neem, a wolfbased arrancar,'s interesting dream about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and an expression of her dissatisfaction.Oneshot GrimmjowXOCXAizen


Disclaimer : DO NOT OWN ANY PUBLICLY RECOGNIZABLE BLEACH CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS

Neem is (C)2007 to me!

"Undress." demanded Grimmjow.

The young lupine girl blushed, and clutched onto her top defensively.

Grimmjow scowled, " Didn't you hear me bitch!?" He backhanded her, leaving a painful red mark. " Take your damn clothes off!"

Neem smiled a bit, loving the sound of his voice, the dominance, and the stinging sensation in her cheek. Then, as sensuously as possible, she removed her raggedy hide top, revealing her breasts, on which she had written "Udders" in order to entice Grimmjow to do something kinky. Then she wiggled out of her matching hide pants, leaving only a black thong that was already moist, and creeping up inside of her slit. After that, she just ripped it off forcefully, revealing a bright red marker writing that pleaded " Hurt Me."

At the sight of this, Grimmjow inhaled sharply, knowing what his lover wanted. Suddenly, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath, and collapse onto the bed. Then he saw that look.

Oh that wonderful look. Her face was a glowing temple of pure bliss, love, and submission. Her eyes were boiling cauldrons of lust, and a twinge of hopelessness that turned Grimmjow on, only because he knew that hopelessness was her one condition for sex. She wanted to have no control. So she came to the one Espada crazy enough to give that to her, and he accepted her offer. He accepted it oh so gladly.

He snapped out of his trance, and stomped brutally on her wet pink cave, causing her to cry out in pain. He wondered if he had gone a bit too far, and, as if reading his mind she screamed out ," Please, abuse me more!" And, oh, he intended to.

He brought out a gold chain, smiling sadistically, and tied one end around her hollow mask, which conveniantly took the shape of a collar with little studs on it. He tugged on the chain, causing her to gasp, and said, "You are a wolf right?"

To which she replied, " Yes."

He then went on to ask, " Doesn't that make you a dog?" He laughed.

Seeing where he was going she made that high-pitched yipping noise, similar to a chihuahua,that she always made when she was very excited" Yes, Arf! I am a bitch! Arf!"

Grimmjow smirked, " And whose bitch are you?"

At that moment, Neem's eyes lit up so bright that Grimmjow swears it actually hurt his eyes, " Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf! YOUR bitch! Arf Arf Arf!"

Aizen was peacefully sipping his morning tea, when interesting news in the form of his vulpine lieutenant Ichimaru Gin, slithered its way through the door.

" What is it Gin?" Aizen calmly inquired, an air of unmistakeable power fluttering on his voice.

Gin laughed and said, " Dunno, but ya might wanna take a look at Ulquiorra."

" Come in my fourth Espada." boomed Aizen's commanding voice.

And he did, but he did not look himself. The normally ghost pale, emotionless arrancar, had a look of surprise on his face, and a bright pink blush shining on his cheeks.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the sight of this, then demanded, " What is going on?"

Ulquiorra stuttered, " G-Grimmjow, and N-Neem..." And he could say no more before he stumbled, and had to be sent to the Las Noches medical station to lie down."

Meanwhile...

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was proudly strutting about the halls of Las Noches with his new "pet." He held a gold chain in his hand, which was attached to a collar-like broken arrancar mask, which was attached to an incredibly horny naked lupine exequias walking on all fours at Grimmjow's heels. She was wearing a buttplug with a tail on it, had the words "Bitch in Heat" written all over her body, and was smiling so happily as she left a trail of juice dripping from her slit wherever she went, passing by numerous dumbfounded, and sometimes perverted, Espada and Numeros.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, the Hueco Mundo desert.

"Well?" Grimmjow smirked, " Didn't you need to pee?"

Neem got the hint, crawled over to a nearby crystal tree, and lifted her leg. Grimmjow nodded his approval. Neem proceeded by blushing deeply, and letting go of her bladder in this so public and degrading setting.

Grimmjow gasped, not even making a motion to conceal his obvious erection. He smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey bitch, get over here." He tugged on her leash to make her crawl faster. When she got there he said," Watching you do that made me have to use the bathroom, open your mouth."

Neem could barely believe what she was hearing. Finally, one of her deepest sexual fantasies coming true. She opened her mouth wide, and fluttered her eyelashes seductively.

Grimmjow unzipped his white baggy pants, and revealed his long, throbbing member, and his wonderful, wild aqua pubic hair. He took aim, and without warning started peeing into his lover's mouth.

She lovingly savored Grimmjow's wonderful golden water, her tongue in a frenzy of pleasure as she lapped up every last drop. Somewhat unfortunately, Grimmjow hadn't had much to drink, and so he was done rather quickly. Grimmjow scratched her chin for a job well done, causing her to make a happy yipping noise.

After this, Grimmjow tugged forcefully on Neem's leash, getting a satisfying yelp out of her, before leading her back inside. Inside they were met with a giddy giggling Gin.

"Ey! Having fun?" Gin chuckled, " Sosuke wants ta seeya."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and thought, "Why can't that baka stay out of our fun?" , but he didn't say it. After all, what could he do? So, he dragged his pet to Aizen Sosuke's throne room.

Aizen was smirking, and sipping on his tea. Grimmjow walked in with Neem. Neem seemed somewhat flustered. She DID love the attention of outside people in her sexuality, but Aizen sama? No, she didn't like this one bit.

" You wanted to see us Aizen sama?" Grimmjow said, faking obediance.

Aizen took no notice, "Indeed I did Grimmjow. More specifically, I am interested in Neem. Will she do anything you say?"

Grimmjow looked around as if expecting to find cameras, " Er... Yes.."

" hmm.. does she have any control over herself, or has she given you ownership over her?" the powerful former-shinigami captain inquired.

It didn't take much to stroke the 6th espada's ego, and so he puffed out his exceptionally attractive(in the author's point of view) chest, and said in his most intimidating way possible, " Yes, I own her, and she has to do anything I say."

Aizen smiled. " That's good, tell her... you are going to share her with me today."

Neem nearly fainted, from both excitement and utter embarrassment. Grimmjow however, wanted to push a little more fun her way.

" She loves it rough, very rough." said Grimmjow.

"Good." Aizen said, while unzipping his pants, revealing a long, perfect width penis with some good sized balls, and his pubic hair shaved into a strange kanji symbol for death.

When both of the men had their pants off, and Gin had figured out the video camera, it began.

Just as Aizen slipped his penis inside of Neem's mouth, and Grimmjow painfully shoved his cock inside of her pussy, Neem had a strange fluttery feeling...

- And then she woke up

" Hmph.." she said to herself, "Men never were able to satisfy me.."

She reached under her bed and sought out the pictures she stole before she left Sereitei.

"Ahhhh" she moaned as she fingered herself to the subtle curves of Yoruichi's naked body. " Thank god for Soi Fon.. she takes wonderful snapshots"


End file.
